Learning to Be a Team
by Rivulet027
Summary: Zhane and Andros weren't always friends. When Andros first joined the Astro team he wasn't sure he belonged. Zhane didn't believe so either. First team fic. Andros/OMC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers.

A/N: The Turbo team wasn't the first to have the blue, yellow, pink and black Astro morphers. Andros and Zhane had a team before them. Ashah is blue, Tye is black, Lori is yellow and Tem is pink. Lori and Zhane are cousins. Tye and Andros are cousins. Kehtal is a term referring to a person who has had more than 3 colors. Took Tangarians from SPD, Mercurians from OO and Xybrian from TF (though Xybrians aren't mentioned until later chapters)

AN2: Because apparently I need background before I start posting my sequel to Everyone Accounted For.

Warning: Well there is slash and het in this story so if either is going to bother you please hit the back button. Mentions of mpreg in later chapters (past occurance). Um Zhane being rude, male pinks, Trip being from the past? Not sure what would make anyone uncomfortable.

Learning to Be a Team:

Zhane leaned against Tem, looking around him to see the Karian ship land. Tem glanced down at him, crossed his arms, but said nothing.

"Doesn't matter who it is, we don't have to like either of them," Zhane reminded.

Lori laughed as flopped down on the floor and tilted his head back, "As long as it's not Fren."

Ashah turned, "Then you want Andros to be chosen?"

"It's his morpher," Tem reminded, "It's his right."

"Fren's an idiot," Lori reminded.

"You'll wrinkle your uniform," Ashah reprimanded, voice almost affectionate.

Zhane turned his gaze from the docking ship to his cousin. Lori's yellow uniform was already rumpled and there was a dirt mark on his chin. How had he managed to get dirty in the short amount of time they'd been at the skyport?

"There are chairs," Tye pointed out as he sat down.

Lori grinned, but didn't move, "I heard he was raised by Tangarians."

"Tangarians?" Ashah laughed.

"My cousin was raised here on KO-35, he and the rest of his family chose to leave," Tye pointed out.

"How old was he?" Tem asked.

Lori grinned and guessed, "Ten?"

"Eleven," Tye answered.

"So you haven't seen him since he was eleven?" Zhane ventured.

"No," Tye answered.

The group fell into silence. Ashah smiled slightly before he offered, "Actually I heard it was Telorians."

Lori laughed again, "Seriously? That's more plausible than Tangarians, but I thought their numbers had dwindled."

"There are likely a few around, their unusual rituals and long life spans would make them difficult to destroy," Tem said.

Zhane cocked his head, glancing up at his taller teammate.

Tem gave him a questioning look.

"You're so pink," Zhane complained.

Tem nodded, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Zhane smirked, then smiled at his cousin, "The rumor I heard was space pirates in the Mercurian system."

Zhane smiled at the merriment that brought to Lori's eyes.

"Seriously?" Lori asked, "So what, he became a bad guy?"

Ashah shrugged, "No one really knows."

"My cousin is not a bad guy," Tye told them, "he doesn't consort with evil."

"Can you be sure?" Lori asked.

"Fren's claim would have no questions if Andros was evil. They wouldn't even have considered Andros getting his father's morpher if he was consorting with evil," Tye pointed out, "He left after his parents did to go looking for his sister."

"He'll have to stop searching if he's joining us," Tem said.

Zhane frowned as the ship began its final docking procedures, "Maybe he needs to, if it's destroyed his whole family."

"Zhane," Lori complained.

"What?"

Lori pouted, "I don't like your serious face."

"It could be a serious matter," Zhane shrugged, "If Andros is our red then what are we getting?"

"Not Fren," Lori pointed out.

"So you only want him as our leader because he's a better option than Fren?" Zhane asked.

"Any option is a better option than Fren," Tem agreed.

"What do we really know about him?" Zhane asked.

"Lost his sister at six," Lori replied, "She was declared dead when he was eleven."

"Karone," Tye interjected, "my cousin's name was Karone. We mourned an empty…she was given up for dead five years after she disappeared."

Zhane leaned around Tem to look at Tye. He hadn't meant for Lori and Tye to start listing what they knew about Andros.

"So he left when they declared his sister dead?" Tem asked.

"No, his father left for good when he was eight," Tye corrected, "His mother left when Karone was declared dead to fully join the Karian team she was a part of. Andros left shortly after she disappeared. His father hadn't been heard from in years either."

Zhane frowned at Tye, was he trying to make them feel sympathy for the guy who might just be coming in and taking over?

"Wasn't she purple?" Lori asked, "And wasn't his father a Kehtal?"

"Yes," Tye answered.

"What colors?" Ashah asked.

"Black, White, Green and Red," Tye answered.

"We might have Fren for a leader," Zhane reminded. Why was Andros so interesting anyway? Why were they still talking about him? They would get stuck with whoever Zordon decided the morpher belonged to. There was no real choice here. Fren was a dignitary, raised to believe he belonged in power and was now seeking power by this attempted claim at the Red Astro Morpher. Andros was an unknown, but the rightful heir to the morpher. Neither had trained for the position, well Andros had before his disappearance, but did that really count? Real training didn't begin till one turned twelve. Where had he been all these years? Could they trust the leadership of one who had lost their whole family in a fruitless search for a missing girl?

Zhane crossed his arms, looking over his teammates again. It was his job to protect them.

As the doors opened Tye stood straight and tall, tension evident in his shoulder. Lori pushed himself up and began brushing himself off, glancing towards the door then away.

Fren stalked off the ship, but stopped in front of them.

"Good luck with that mess," he growled before he pushed past them.

Zhane watched him stalk across the skyport, pushing past people, paying no mind to manners.

"Cousin," he heard Tye greet.

Zhane spun around.

This was their red?

He was wearing a shapeless brown cloak, hair pulled back and a stunned look on his face. He allowed Tye to pull him into the traditional greeting, arms wrapped around him and cheeks pressed together. Andros' arms came up almost hesitantly.

"You have been gone a long time," Tye observed solemnly.

Andros' eyes drifted down towards his feet as he replied, "I can't stay for long."

How was he suppose to be a red if he couldn't even look at them? Zhane scowled. This was not going to work.

"Hi!" Lori chirped, hovering nearby, obviously wanting to greet their new teammate in a customary fashion, but sensing enough to stay back.

Andros almost quirked a smile at the enthusiasm, before he looked up and past Zhane. Following his gaze, Zhane glanced behind him and took in the Phantom Ranger.

"Wondered when you were going to come out of hiding?" Zhane acknowledged.

Phantom only inclined his head.

Tye was glancing between Andros and Phantom. Tye frowned.

Zhane frowned when he noticed the way Lori hadn't taken his eyes off Andros.

"This is Ashah, our blue," Tye introduced, "He and I have been co-leading. Lori is yellow. Tempene is our pink, but we call him Tem."

Zhane glared slightly when Tem stepped away from him to walk closer to their new red, their new leader. Zhane was beginning to think some of the traditions surrounding the Astro morphers were stupid. Who decided that Red led anyway? Why did females who wanted to become rangers have to go to other teams, protect other planets?

"Zhane is our silver," Tye finished.

"And my cousin," Lori boosted.

"Come to watch him crash and burn?" Zhane asked Phantom.

Phantom didn't respond. Of course Zhane had never heard him talk, had actually never had the pleasure of fighting alongside him.

Zhane crossed his arms when Tem gave him a look that clearly said 'quit being a child and get over here'.

"I must return to Earth," Andros said at last.

"When?" Tye asked, "Why?"

"For training," Andros replied.

Phantom walked towards the ship then. The rest of the team moved away when it became clear he had come to address Andros.

"You have a week," Phantom told him, "Grieve, spend time with your family, bury your father properly. I will come to escort you back to Earth."

Andros nodded.

Phantom nodded and walked away, only pausing near Zhane. His voice was low, his words obviously meant for only Zhane's ears, "Perhaps your team would be good for him."

"Perhaps he would be bad for the team," Zhane responded.

Phantom didn't respond, only disappeared. Why he had to disappear to leave Zhane wasn't sure, but he also wasn't considering the observation that maybe he should try to welcome Andros. He wasn't taking a chance that this unknown could hurt his teammates. He wasn't going to take it easy on Andros. Either Andros would learn to mesh with them or he could turn in his morpher and leave, Zhane would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Tye leaned in the doorway as he took in his cousin's tense stance in front of the mirror. Tye frowned in worry, his cousin had yet to accept the morpher that had been granted to him. His cousin had yet to relax in their presence and Tye had to wonder if he would ever see the tension in those shoulders ease.

Andros glanced at him before he frowned at his image, "You can hide nothing in this uniform."

"Is that why you seem to prefer those loose, overly baggy clothes?" Tye asked.

"Supplies that might be need should be kept on person," Andros explained as he smoothed out his red shirt, "but should also be kept hidden to avoid them being stolen."

What kind of life had his cousin been leading over the last four years?

"Mother sent me up to see if you'd like some Elicion pudding," Tye told him.

Andros lips quirked into an almost smile as he complimented, "You mother is a good cook."

Tye nodded.

Andros closed his eyes tightly as he corrected, "My Aunt. My Aunt is a good cook."

"She is," Tye agreed wanting to wrap his arms around his cousin and pull him close, but it seemed Andros' personal boundaries had widened since he left K0-35 and while his cousin had become more comfortable with greeting Tye wasn't so sure he'd accept a hug.

"Is it just me or is she trying to make sure foods I preferred in my youth are available?" Andros asked.

Tye paused. Andros' tone was joking, light, even his face seemed to have a bit of mischief to it. Tye felt himself dare to hope that they would be able to pull Andros back into the family he'd run away from while looking for the one he'd lost. Tye smiled, "She is. What is th…?"

Tye paused. The bit of twine he'd seen hanging around Andros' neck didn't look right with the uniform and he could almost hear Zhane complaining in his head, but he knew exactly what Andros had around his neck. He brushed his fingers against the twine, "What happened to the chain?"

Andros' parents had had those lockets and chains specially made for their twins. They were unique, the last bit of art one of the greatest jewelry makers of their time had made.

"It broke," Andros explained, stilling at his touch, eye suddenly distant.

I didn't mean to make you close off again, Tye wanted to scream. Why was this so difficult?

Tye glanced around the guest room, there was nothing here that could help him save letting Andros wear one of those loose cloaks he seemed to always want.

"My room," Tye decided grabbing his cousin's hand and tugging.

Andros allowed himself to be pulled forward a few steps before pulling his hand away and just following.

"I remember where your room is," Andros said.

"It used to be our room," Tye reminded quietly.

Andros nodded as they entered Tye's room. Tye nearly frowned at the thought that maybe they should've kept the room exactly the same as when Andros left, but no that wouldn't make his cousin more comfortable. It would've likely made his cousin more uncomfortable. Andros' parents had never changed his sister's room, even though she'd have been too old for the child's bed they'd kept there.

Tye opened a drawer and pulled out his most important pendant. He began to take the chain off when Andros' hand closed over his.

"That's the pendant they give you when you begin ranger training," Andros said shaking his head.

"Then it's the only chain good enough to offer you," Tye explained, "and it's the pendant that's important, not the chain. And I haven't worn it since I got my morpher."

Andros accepted the chain, pulling his locket out and using it to replace the twine. He then frowned down at the twine before handing it to Tye.

"It's from where I lived," Andros tried to explain, "where I've spent the majority of my time."

Tye nodded, closing his hands around the small gift. Andros frowned, closed his eyes.

"You don't have to explain where you've been," Tye offered.

"Thank you."

Tye nodded, the offered, "Elicion pudding?"

"H-How many people are going to be there?" Andros asked.

Tye tilted his head then stated, "You've never been to a Kerovian Ranger funeral before, have you?"

"Only a Karian and an Aquitarian," Andros said softly, "My grandfather died before I was born and I don't know if they went over it in training."

"Their traditions are different," Tye acknowledged, "Today is for his family and his ranger team Besides a priest we will be the only ones there. While there are many rangers who will come to honor him and his deeds out of respect they will not begin to arrive until tomorrow. Here such a loss is considered to be a private matter."

Andros crossed his arms over his chest almost hugging himself, "Will I be expected to say anything?"

"It'll be understood that you may not be able to," Tye reassured.

Andros nodded, "What do I actually have to do?"

Tye grabbed the chair from his desk and sat down, hoping that if he did so he'd actually lengthen the conversation, perhaps move past Andros' discomfort, "We should've explained more. I'm sorry."

Andros nodded, glancing around and eventually perched on the nearby bed, "I wasn't ready to hear it."

"You'll be expected to present his remains to the priest," Tye explained, "His teammates are each expected to commend his deeds, each will take a turn. Then his ashes will be placed in their rightful place in the Red Ranger Tomb and the funeral will be over."

Andros' head had snapped up at the mention of his father's teammates, but Tye had continued because his cousin hadn't said anything.

"A-All his teammates?" Andros asked.

Tye frowned, "I'm sorry I forgot. Kehtal. Four colors and…"

Tye frowned breaking off. How many teams had Uncle Myeth had?

"Three teams," Andros finished, "Black for the Karian team, green and white for the Aberians and then red for KO-35."

Tye nodded, "That changes the days somewhat. Today is for his last team and his family. Tomorrow all his teams will mourn, all his former teammates will come together to celebrate his life and then the following day rangers from other teams may show up to pay their respects."

Andros nodded.

"Zhane's parents are collecting a box of his things that they were going to take to Karia to be buried with your mother."

Andros closed his eyes tightly then stared at the floor for a moment before he revealed, "She's not there."

"They have a grave for her," Tye asked, "don't they?"

"The Karian's have an empty grave," Andros revealed, "Her body was never recovered."

Tye frowned, "Her morpher should've told them where her bod…she was purple."

Tye suddenly wanted to hug his cousin, pull him close.

Andros nodded, hands gripping the frame of the bed tightly, "Their Alpha unit is able to detect their lifesigns even if they are on a distant mission. Hers became elevated and then disappeared. Then her morpher…her…"

Tye sat still, letting the silence stretch as Andros found his words.

"Purple is the only color that doesn't return to the home base to be passed on, it dies with its user, but then you can't always find that person to bury."

"I hope someone gave her a funeral befitting her status," Tye offered.

Andros nodded as he got up and walked from the room.

* * *

Tye stood shoulder to shoulder with his cousin. They had only spoken once since that morning conversation, to confirm that Andros was wearing his Astro uniform properly, but that had been all.

Andros stepped forward and handed his father's ashes to the priest. He stepped back into the line of his new teammates and bowed his head. Tye glanced over, wanting to offer comfort, but not sure what he could even say. He glanced at Zhane to his left, who was too busy offering his fathers a faint smile to notice.

As Myeth's teams stepped forward to pay their last respects Tye glanced towards Ashah. He wanted them to stick close to Andros after the funeral, to offer his cousin any support they could give. Maybe they could distract his cousin, show him the Megaship or introduce him to their new operating system.

As Ashah's eyes met his Tye felt a bit of the tension in his cousin's shoulder ease. He glanced over startled to see that Lori had taken Andros' hand and was pressed to his side whispering in his ear. Tye couldn't hear what Lori was saying, but Andros had his eyes closed and a faint smile on his face as tears made their way down his face.

Tye closed his own eyes tightly wishing for a moment that he could feel this loss. That he had a desire to mourn the fun loving uncle he had distant memories of, that he could mourn his father's teammate. It would be a welcome relief to this numbness. Slightly stunned numbness at the announcement that Myeth's morpher had returned and that the Karian rangers were being dispatched to find his body and worry for his cousin had been all Tye had seemed to feel in days.

It should've been us sent to find him, Tye thought, but then Fren had to challenge Andros' claim to the morpher. Andros had to be found. How had Andros been found? A decision had to be made and why The Counsel had chosen Zordon to make that final decision was still a mystery.

Tye's eyes snapped open as he felt Zhane tense beside him. He glanced over at his friend, then followed Zhane's gaze to where Lori was still pressed to Andros' side, holding his hand and soothing him with words. Tye didn't know whether he wanted to hit Zhane or tell him to grow up. Andros was their red. Zhane was going to have to realize that sooner than later. Everyone else had and it seemed that Lori…Lori had had that 'I have a new crush' look on his face several times. Tye frowned, not sure how he felt about that. He glanced over at his cousin, noticed how Andros was just slightly more relaxed and decided that if Lori could do that than Zhane was going to have to get over this overprotective streak.

Tye tried to pay attention to the words being spoken, tried not to think of the small fractures already appearing in this new team as the former team said goodbye to their red, but it was difficult. All too soon Leyth and Arian, Zhane parents, stepped forward and offered Andros their condolences. Lori had pulled back, stepped to the side, even though his hand still held Andros'.

Tye watched as Kor, Tem's uncle, stepped up next, giving Andros a brief pat on the shoulder before walking away. Tye stood still, grabbed Zhane when he took a step back. Zhane glared, but then stood with them as part of a team. Zanlen, Ashah's father, came forward next, "You're father was a good man."

"Thank you," Andros acknowledged.

Zanlen nodded and stepped back to allow Tyean to come forward. Tye watched as his father embraced Andros and noticed that though Andros wrapped one arm around the former black ranger he didn't let go of Lori's hand.

The funeral broke slowly. Tye took hold of Andros' elbow and told him, "I thought we'd show you the Megaship, there will be food later at my parents."

Andros nodded and as Tye stepped back he noticed Tem had snagged Zhane, "You can see your parents later."

Zhane glared at Tem.

Tem ignore it and asked, "So the plan, what is it?"

"I thought we'd show Andros the Megaship," Tye said.

Ashah nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

"That's the plan?" Zhane complained.

"Zhane," Lori reprimanded.

Zhane tilted his head, giving his cousin a brief smile.

"How are you two related?" Andros asked.

"My mother is his father's sister," Lori explained.

"Which father?" Andros asked.

"Leyth," Lori said.

"The former yellow ranger," Zhane elaborated, "which is why Lori inherited the yellow morpher as my parents only had me."

"And the Parryth Mark when you were born said you'd inherit silver," Tem reminded.

Lori laughed, "I still think it's odd that when you're a Parryth baby you have the mark of the morpher you're going to wear on your inner wrist."

Zhane smirked, "I'm just special like that."

"Didn't Uncle Leyth say you were overactive and hardly let him sleep when he was pregnant with you?" Lori teased.

"It was an honor to have me," Zhane teased back, "Parryth is a rare honor among rangers."

"Having you for a son?" Leyth asked as he threw an arm around Zhane, "that was the honor, being pregnant was not a process I'd want to repeat. Where are you boys headed?"

"We were thinking we'd show Andros the megaship," Ashah said.

Leyth smiled, "Nice, that's something he needs to see, just make sure you're back in time for dinner."

"We will be," Zhane promised.

Leyth smiled, gave Zhane a pat on the back and went back to where the former Kerovian team was talking.

Andros watched silently before he said, "Zanlen is Ashah's father and was blue. Leyth was yellow, while Arian was silver. Uncle Tyean was black and now Tye has his morpher. How are you related to Kor?"

"He's my uncle," Tem explained, "he only had daughters."

Andros nodded, "I remember playing with his eldest when I was younger."

Tem nodded, "She teaches now, at The Science Academy. His youngest has just traveled to Sirius to join SPD."

"I thought about that, before my older brother decided to go into politics and refused the yellow morpher," Lori said.

"You're brother's also not very yellow," Ashah teased.

Lori laughed, "Right, he's way too serious."

"Well I for one am very glad you decided to not join SPD," Zhane said, throwing an arm around Lori and trying to pull him away from Andros.

Lori pushed Zhane away laughing, "Yeah, cause then who would get yellow?"

Lori and Andros were still holding hands Tye realized as Ashah gave him a nudge and tilted his chin to indicate the two. Tye shrugged at Ashah. Tem looked over them all and decided, "Megaship."

They made their way out of the cemetery with Zhane teasing Lori, trying to steal his attention while Andros asked more questions. He and Ashah tried to answer them, while Tem brought up the rear.

Andros paused suddenly. Tye followed his gaze, then leaned into Tem, "Isn't that Zolle, the Pink Karian Ranger?"

Tem nodded, "He's not in uniform, so he's not here as a ranger."

"Then why is he here?" Ashah asked.

Andros had broken away from them, jogged up to Zolle. The two embraced, Zolle lifting Andros off his feet. Andros laughed, "Put me down!"

Tye stared silently. Andros had laughed, he'd actually laughed. He glanced away as Lori leaned into him, "Wasn't he missing for three years and just returned a year and a half ago?"

"Some of the news reels wouldn't shut up about it," Zhane said quietly, "then they went nuts when he got a pink morpher."

Lori nodded.

"Well obviously he and Andros know one another," Tem said as he and Ashah approached the two.

"Just because your all healed and that much bigger than me doesn't mean you have to show off," Andros scolded lightly.

Zolle grinned, "How else am I suppose to remind you?"

"How long are you here?" Andros asked.

Zolle shrugged, "Few days, when do you leave for training."

"Tomorrow," Andros said.

"Then I'll be here through tomorrow," Zolle smiled.

Andros reached up and hugged the taller man, "Thank you for finding my father."

Zolle nodded gravely, "It was the least we could do."

"I still appreciate it."

"I know."

Andros tilted his head, "Have you seen…"

"He sends his regards," Zolle interrupted, "though he believes were both crazy for becoming rangers."

Andros smiled, "Sound like him."

"Sounds like who?" Zhane asked, "How do you two know each other?"

"He kept me company while I was healing," Zolle explained vaguely, "until I could return home. I consider him my brother."

Andros nodded his agreement, "They were going to show me the megaship. May Zolle come?"

Tye took in Ashah's questioning look and realized the decision was up to him. He took in Zhane's exasperated look, probably because all his questions hadn't been answered. He took in his cousin, looking more relaxed than he'd seen him the whole week that he'd been home. Anyone who made his cousin that relaxed was practically family.

"The more people we can show DECA off to the better," Tye said, "She'll love the attention."


	3. Chapter 3

Zhane sat on the couch and stared at the ornate box sitting on the table in front of him. He leaned back into the cushions turning the data file he'd taken from the box over and over in his hand. Was his want to give the file to Andros based in malice? Should he put it back in the box to be buried?

Zhane frowned at the data file.

"Not spending the night on the megaship?" Arian asked his son as he and his husband returned home. He shook his head as Leyth flopped down on the couch Zhane was perched on and snatched the data file out of his hand.

"Dath," Zhane complained.

"What?" Leyth asked, "Do you even know what this is?"

"He still hasn't answered my question," Arian reminded.

"It's the file of her disappearance," Zhane answered Leyth first before tilting his head back and smiling at Arian, "I thought I'd stay here tonight."

Arian reached forward and squeezed Zhane's shoulder before he reassured, "We're fine. Neither of us had heard from Myeth since before the four of you inherited your morphers."

Zhane frowned, "We've had them nearly a year."

"Nearly," Leyth smiled, "but not a whole year yet."

Zhane laughed and gave his father a shove, snatching the data file back.

Arian ruffled his son's hair, laughing when Zhane squirmed away and gave him an indignant look, "Why aren't you staying on the megaship?"

Zhane frowned, "He offered to let them lead."

"What?" Leyth asked confused.

"Andros, since Tye and Ashah have been leading he offered to follow," Zhane explained.

Arian frowned, "He might feel different when he gets his morpher."

"He hasn't morphed yet," Leyth agreed, "but it was appropriate to acknowledge that he's just coming onto the team and that you've already figured out leadership without him."

"That's what they said," Zhane grumbled, "Then they went on about red traditionally leading."

"It's true!" Leyth laughed, "and once he morphs he may want to lead. All the other reds have led, it practically a part of the morpher."

Zhane shook his head with a smiled, "The theory that you might inherit impressions from the person before you?"

Arian leaned on the back of the couch, "It's an interesting theory. Of course there are variances and differences between each person who inherits a morpher, but there are some similarities. Yellow is the heart of the team, they do their best to keep everyone happy and liking one another."

"Don't remind me," Zhane grumbled remembering how well Lori was trying to look out for Andros even though Andros didn't even have his morpher yet.

"Black has always been the mechanic. Of course everyone in the line has had an interest before they picked up their morpher, but some have proposed that if a person not of the line were to pick up the black morpher that they would find themselves fixing your machines and tools in an almost second hand manner."

Zhane frowned. Why wouldn't one of Tye's descendents inherit his morpher? That was the way things were done, of course that also meant that Andros was their red. Zhane sighed then grumbled, "And red always leads."

"You don't know your stance on him yet," Arian said as he found a nearby chair.

Zhane shook his head, "I barely know anything about him."

"And yet you want to give him the data file," Leyth pointed out.

Zhane frowned down at the tiny disk in his hands, before he said softly, "Maybe there is something on here that can help."

Leyth nodded.

"Myeth had the best analysts go over that file again and again," Arian pointed out.

"I don't believe Andros has ever seen it," Leyth pointed out, "perhaps it would help him remember something."

"If he leaves then the others will blame me for giving it to him," Zhane said, "What if I send him on a pointless search? He could end up like his parents."

His parent said nothing and after a moment Zhane looked up at them confused, "What?"

"How much do you remember about them?" Arian asked.

"Them?" Zhane repeated and frowned trying to remember the few times he's actually played with Andros and Karone. He bit his lips, "I remember that you couldn't play with one without playing with the other."

"How did they act?" Leyth asked.

Zhane frowned, then shrugged as he admitted, "I don't know what you're asking me to remember?"

"You do remember that you two were friends once?"

Zhane bit his lip, "I remember comforting Tye after Karone disappears and that we both wanted to see Andros."

Leyth looked concerned and Arian closed his eyes tightly.

"Why couldn't we go see him?" Zhane asked, feeling confused as he remembered how he had once been concerned for Andros' wellbeing.

"The twins," Leyth started to explain, "they shared a low level psi bond."

Zhane's hand closed more tightly around the disk in his hand. The silver morpher had just begun to give him a low level bond to his teammate's morphers. He knew when they were in danger. Zhane stared down at his fist clenched around the data file. Was he actually feeling protective of Andros?

"When she disappeared," Arian told him, "Andros became very ill. It was feared he would lose his life."

"If anyone were to know if Karone were dead or alive it would be Andros," Leyth concluded.

Zhane nodded.

"Then I'm giving this to him," Zhane decided as he looked down at the data file. He could be nice to Andros, this once, it didn't mean they were teammates.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Trip from TF is introduced in this chapter. He will be going by the last name for his character, Regis, and why will be revealed in a later chapter.

Chapter 4:

Andros let his body go slack as Fren pushed him against the wall. He didn't want this confrontation. He stared at the other boy, silent.

"I still don't see any reason that he'd pick you over me?" Fren glared.

Andros tilted his head to the side and gave Fren a confused look, trying to rein in the part of him that wanted to point out that Fren's lack of self control in regards to attacking him might have something to do with him not being a ranger.

"Do you ever talk?" Fren mocked as he shoved just that bit harder.

Andros caught the hand that had him, turned and twisted until it was Fren who was pinned to the wall, "Don't attack me again."

That said he took a step back, leaving Fren to turn around wide eyed. Andros glanced at a nearby timepiece and broke into a run, he might be late now.

The skyport was bustling by the time he arrived, but his teammates standing around weren't easy to miss. They had all shown up to see him off? Andros paused at the sight. Even Zhane, who obviously didn't want him around, had shown up?

"I don't think you're going to be able to avoid them," Phantom commented as he materialized nearby.

Andros agreed when he caught Lori waving enthusiastically. He wasn't sure he wanted to. He found he wanted to say goodbye to Lori and Tye. He also felt as though he owed the others an acknowledgement for their kindness.

At the same time he was relieved to be leaving them. KO-35 had ceased being his home years ago and it was uncomfortable trying to make connections here, to know that he had to make connections here. The idea of a short time away, even if he was returning to Earth for training, was welcomed.

"Are teams always as close as this?" Andros asked.

"I've yet to encounter one that didn't grow close," Phantom acknowledged.

Andros nodded and approached his team. Tem held out a hand and when he took it he found himself pulled into a hug, Tem leaning over to press their cheeks together.

"Come back to us stronger than you are now," Tem told him.

Andros nodded, finding himself passed to Ashah who whispered, "We'll do what we can to get Zhane to come around while you're gone."

Andros nodded having to wonder how the team would work with him leading if Zhane couldn't stand him.

Tye pulled him in next, the hug tight. Andros closed his eyes, why had he forgotten about everyone except his immediate family when he left KO-35?

"Return to us soon," his cousin said.

"I'll do what I can," Andros said, returning the hug again, feeling guilty that he'd left his cousin out of his life for so long.

Lori grabbed him next, not pulling him in, not pressing their cheeks together, it was clearly a hug.

"Learn a lot, but come back soon," Lori told him as he tightened the hug.

Andros wanted to thank Lori for the support he'd shown him, but he wasn't sure how to acknowledge it, how to say goodbye and that he wanted to return, that Lori made him want to come back.

Lori pulled back slightly and smiled at him. Andros blinked, startled by the sudden urge to kiss Lori goodbye. Where had that come from?

Lori touched his new ear ring, "You got another one."

"The first was for my mother," Andros managed, "This one is for my father."

Lori nodded and hugged him again and Andros felt relieved that he wasn't faced with the question of where the ear ring for his sister was. His sister wasn't dead, he'd never been able to bring himself to believe that.

"I'm supposed to get a turn too, aren't I?" Zhane interrupted.

"Sorry," Lori said, pulling away and ducking his head.

Andros reached out and gave Lori's hand a squeeze, "Thank you."

This earned him a grin that made him want to pull Lori in again, to kiss him goodbye. He couldn't, not with everyone watching.

Confused Andros let Zhane pull him into a stiff hug, when their cheeks touched Zhane pressed a small disk into his palm.

"They were going to bury it with your father," Zhane told him, "I thought you should have it."

Andros pulled away to stare at the small data file. He closed his fist around it tightly, barely able to say, "Thank you."

It had to be the file of his sister's disappearance. How many times had he begged his father to let him see it? How many times had he been denied?

Andros slipped the small circular file into his locket for safe keeping. It wouldn't do to lose such an important piece of information and he wasn't sure when he'd be allowed the time to view it.

Andros felt awkward standing there in his Astro uniform staring at his teammates. Was there anything more to be said? Should he acknowledge that he'd be returning soon?

"Training shouldn't take long," Phantom reassured, "but we should leave now."

Andros took his teammates in one last time before he turned and followed the Phantom Ranger towards the Karian supply ship that he was using temporarily as his own ship was too small to carry more than one person and was being repaired. At least that is what he had told Fren when Fren had questioned him on their way to Earth.

"Be nice to the Xybrian," Phantom told him as they approached the ship.

Andros stopped, "A Xybrian?"

"It's his first time off his planet," Phantom acknowledged as he kept walking.

"Is he going to Earth for Ranger training?" Andros asked.

"Yes." Phantom answered as he paused.

"I've never heard of a Xybrian ranger before," Andros said, "Shouldn't he be going to SPD if he wants to become a ranger?"

"It's not a matter of want," Phantom told him.

Andros frowned as he thought. Slowly he spoke, "When Xybrian's are born they are taken to an Elder whose visions always come true. He was told he'd be a ranger."

Phantom inclined his head, turned and continued to the ship. Andros followed, waiting till they were alone to ask, "Is he to start a new team?"

Phantom turned, stood still for a moment, before he said, "Prince Regis was told that he would never rule his people, that he was destined to be a Power Ranger instead."

Andros wanted to pause again, not move. He wasn't sure what to make of the information that Phantom had just revealed to him. He didn't know what to say. Phantom accessed the panel and Andros found himself starting at a boy, who couldn't be more than his age, with bright green hair, who was staring out a window, hugging his knees.

Andros stood in the doorway, knowing he should enter, but aware that Phantom had left. They would be departing soon.

Regis turned, smiled and stood. Andros wanted a way to back away, would rather be exchanging a standard greeting with one of his teammates than the standard Xybrian greeting he was about to receive.

"Hi," Regis smiled before pulling him into a kiss. Andros kissed him back, telling himself he could handle the standard Xybrian greeting. It was only as they parted that Andros realized Regis was shaking slightly, looked…he looked nervous. Andros pulled Regis back in, wrapped arms around him and pressed their cheeks together. He held on tightly till he felt Regis begin to relax against him.


End file.
